Virgil
Virgil is a contestant from Survivor: Redemption Island, Survivor: China, Survivor: Cagayan and Survivor: South Pacific. Survivor: Redemption Island Virgil was originally placed on the orange Ometepe tribe during Survivor: Redemption Island. At the beginning of the game, the women formed their own alliance and were hoping to bring one of the men in for the time being. However, they were unsuccessful and when they lost the second immunity challenge, Clara was voted out. Ometepe won two more immunity challenges, saving the tribe. When they lost again, three alliances went head to head, one consisting of the men, one for the women and the third involving Katniss, Jeremiah, Peeta, William and Virgil. Danny was voted out at tribal council. Glimmer, sensing she was on the bottom, tried to reel in Katniss' alliance to vote with them by throwing the boys under the bus. This was unsuccessful and the womens alliance began to crumble. Katniss' alliance was successful in voting out Glimmer, Mia and Kat, sending them to Redemption Island. At this point, Virgil made the merge. It was clear as soon as the tribes merged that the original Zapatera tribe had untrustworthy alliances. Mandy, sensing she could be eliminated soon, proposed a super alliance with Katniss' Ometepe tribe. This resulted in the eliminations of Isobel, Jett and Cindy. By this point, the super alliance were the only castaways left in the game and had to turn on each other. Virgil and William were invited by Mandy's alliance to make it further in the game by turning on their original Ometepe alliance. This resulted in the eliminations of Jeremiah, Katniss and Peeta. The Zapatera alliance were in the majority and turned on the last two Ometepe members. This resulted in the elimination of William, sending him to Redemption Island. With Redemption Island no longer in play, Virgil was officially eliminated from the game, making him a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Virgil voted for Mandy to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: China In his second season, Virgil competed on Survivor: China, originally on the gold Zhan Hu tribe. When the tribe lost the first immunity challenge, Virgil was considered a physical threat, although he did little in the first challenge. The tribe then sent him home, making him the first person voted out. Survivor: Cagayan For his strength in his first two seasons, Virgil returned for Survivor: Cagayan. He was originally placed on the orange Aparri tribe, labelled the 'Brawn'. Virgil made a tight bond with Johanna and Grayson early in the game and with the help of Caroline, Aida was voted out in their first loss. Virgil then made the tribe dissolve, where he stayed on Aparri with original members Johanna, Caroline and Miles. Virgil once again voted with his alliance in sending Miles home. Aparri then went on an immunity streak, not having to send someone home. Virgil was able to make the Merge. With safety in numbers, the votes were tied between Liam and Caroline, saving Virgil from elimination. Caroline was voted out that night. This was followed by the remaining post-switch Solana tribe mates excluding Grayson. By the Final Six, Grayson and the other post-switch Aparri members remained. Virgil kept true to his original Aparri alliance and voted out Katrina and Xenia. By the Final Four, Virgil, Johanna, Grayson and Lora remained. Grayson and Lora formed their own alliance, sensing that Johanna and Virgil were too close. They then brought in Johanna on their plan and Virgil was voted out, making him the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Virgil voted for Grayson to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: South Pacific Virgil began Survivor: South Pacific originally on the red Savaii tribe. They original had a setback when Tommy was evacuated, but was quickly in the game when Joe took his placed. Some of the tribe were wary of his strong challenge ability and his strategic game, putting a target on his back early on. The women of the tribe took control and voted for Virgil at the first tribal council Savaii attended, sending him to Redemption Island. At the first Redemption Island duel of the season, Virgil competed against Lana and Danielle for two spots still in the game. For finishing first, Virgil made it to the next duel with Lana, sending Danielle home for good. In his second duel, Virgil competed against Lana and newly eliminated Alistair for two spots on Redemption Island. Virgil was eliminated first in the endurance challenge and was officially eliminated from the game. Voting History Trivia *Virgil is the highest ranking member of the Ometepe tribe. *Virgil is one of ten castaways to compete in multiple seasons involving Redemption Island, the others being Bethany, Mandy, Ryder, Jett, Dave, Charlie, Lana, Fawn and Alistair. **He was the lowest ranking castaway, and the only male of Redemption Island to not be sent to Redemption Island. *Virgil is one of three castaways to be the first and last boot of two separate seasons, the others being Bianca and Mac. He was the first boot of Survivor: China but the last boot of Survivor: Cagayan. Category:Survivor: Redemption Island Castaways Category:Survivor: China Castaways Category:Survivor: Cagayan Castaways Category:Survivor: South Pacific Castaways